


Office Politics

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Matchmakers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Buisnessman Levi, Buisnessman Marco, CEO Erwin Smith, Consensual Role Play Of A Non-Consensual Situation, Desk Sex, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gags, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Intern Eren Yeager, Intern Jean, Italy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Shot, Pining, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Role-Playing Game, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sassy Armin Arlert, Suit Play, Top Marco Bott, Topping from the Bottom, Travel, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, italian marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Everyone knows Erwin and his tiny blonde assistant have mad office sex on his desk every day.Everyone knows Eren the intern has been pining after the short, ill-mannered Operations Manager.Everyone's about to find out just how fast and hard the cynical Jean can fall for the handsome, freckled Branch Manager who just arrived from Italy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by! I'm taking a night off from my flic Fleet Week, and this was born instead. Just a short little drabble, with lots of love and smut and a happy ending. Its three parts and I'll have them all out within the next couple days once I get the proofing done.
> 
> Hope you love it!
> 
> I'll also be wrapping up "Fleet Week" in the next couple weeks and soon will be starting "We Are The Reason You Lock Your Doors At Night." I hope you enjoy stop by for a read!

Jean carried the stack of thick three ring binders down the hall, the scent of cheap plastic wafting off of them. They were filled with boring miscellaneous notes for the upcoming meeting, which earlier in the day he had printed off, hole punched, and organized for hours, knowing that most of the men and women wouldn't even look at the binders he passed out to them. 

This wasn’t what he imagined his life as an intern being like. He had worked so hard to earn a place among Sina's interns, hoping to be set apart in his credentials after spending a few months at the company learning important business tips. If he was lucky, maybe he'd even end up being hired on full time. That'd be a dream come true. He could follow the good old fashioned corporate dream, climb the ladder, and one day be a CEO, just like Erwin Smith. Those had been his dreams when he had started as an intern at Sina about a year ago. 

Now, he was basically just a glorified paperboy. 

He carried the stack of binders into the large conference room, which was slowly filling up with men and women dressed in buisness formal attire: well pressed suits, sheath dresses with short matching jackets, high heels, expensive watches, shiny shoes. The group of about 20 or so men and women gathered around the long oak table, pulling up plush leather rolling chairs and paying him no mind as he laid the binders out at each place around the table.

He rolled his eyes as they all settled in, some scanning the papers with feigned interest, others chatting with the co-worker next to them. Jean sighed. This was boring. He was 21. He shouldn’t be an intern if this is all there is to it. 

Eren, the other Sina intern he worked closely with came into the room pushing a tray of coffee carafes and expensive looking paper cups with lids. He set the coffee station out and organized it a little, then slid over next to Jean, who was leaning up against the back wall. 

He and Eren grunted their hellos to each other. They weren't exactly the best of friends, probably because they were similar in all the worst ways. They shared the mutual dislike of being useless interns however, and that alone drove their relationship and seemed to be enough.

Levi Ackerman, the Operations Manager of the company, was standing by the podium and looking at his watch. He was wearing a black suit with a thin silver tie that matched the color of his eyes, and he looked a bit annoyed, as if waiting for someone. Eren gazed longingly at the short, cold looking man.

"You're staring." Jean said with a smug tone.

Eren blushed. He had had a crush on Levi since orientation day. It was damn near certain everyone in the company knew about it, by now, from the way he stared. 

"I was not." Eren stuttered, and Jean rolled his eyes.

"Just try to make it a little MORE obvious next time." Jean chuckled at himself. "You probably burned a hole through his suit, you were staring so hard."

"Well, you have the face of a horse." Eren replied, with a hard jab to Jean's ribs. It was pretty much his comeback for everything. He had decided one day that Jean had a long face like a horse, it was all downhill from there.

He was glad that Eren had a crush on Levi. He hoped things worked out for them. For himself, though, he was pretty sure he'd never find a match. Romance was for chumps. 

The room quieted down as a tall man entered the room carrying an expensive looking leather briefcase and wearing a tailored suit that fit his body so well he may have been born to wear it. He crossed the floor shaking hands with Levi. 

“Buongiorno, please excuse my lateness, my flight was delayed.” 

Jean looked him over. Broad shoulders, a defined chest, and a built, strong body. He had at least three inches of height on Jean, and was just bigger all around. The size of his hands, the width of his shoulders. He was built like a linebacker, whereas Jean was built like a dancer, with long, lean legs and arms, and a body that couldn't put much muscle on it even when he worked for it. 

The man had dark eyes that yearned for adventure. His hair was a mess of thick chocolate curls, and his skin was perfectly smooth and olive, covered in light brown freckles. The most endearing part of the man's whole persona was the freckles that fell perfectly across both cheeks under his eyes.

This was Marco Bodt?

He had heard him spoken of, in passing, the Italian Director, the young prodigy that had been in "Epocha" Magazine for being one of the youngest company directors in Italy. 

One of Italy's most eligible bachelors. Smart, handsome and wealthy. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't this. He hadn't expected the most handsome man he'd ever seen, filling out a grey pinstripe suit better than he'd ever seen anyone wear a suit in his life.

A blush flashed across his cheeks and he willed it away, as Eren looked at him. The brunette noticed the blush and grinned widly, and Jean knew Eren was holding back the words, "you're staring" like he had just said to him only seconds earlier. 

They two stood in the back through the long meeting, and Jean saw Eren's eyes wandering to gaze over the small Operations Manager again. He, however, was intoxicated by the beautiful foreign man’s slightly accented English and charisma. He was young, but accomplished and intelligent. Jean couldn’t hold a candle to him. They were from completely different worlds. 

The meeting got out and Jean and Eren stayed to clean up the room picking up coffee cups, and rounding up the binders he had spent so long making, most of which had never been opened, as he suspected. Levi and Marco were standing in the corner of the room, talking. It was a boring conversation, and Jean wasn't paying much attention until he heard the level of their conversation drop to a whisper. He turned over his shoulder to look at them to see why they had begun whispering, and he found both of them staring at he and Eren's butts as they bent over the table, clearing it of the supplies. 

Instantly, upon being realized they were being listened to, Levi went from speaking English to speaking Italian, and the two continued the conversation so the interns couldn't understand them. 

Jean quickly turned back to his work, rolling his eyes. Rude, talking in code like that around other people. They were probably talking about how unaccomplished he and Eren were compared to Marco. Jean bet that He and Marco were only apart by ten years, or less, even. He couldn't be older than 30. Some people just get all the luck.

The two interns quickly finished the clean up, then went out into the hallway, pushing the coffee cart down to the kitchen. He and Eren parted ways after that, and a few of Eren's none too gentle jabs about blushing in front of Marco.

Jean sighed, as he went about his duties. He basically just floated around the building like a ghost until someone had some work for him to do. He technically reported directly to Erwin, the CEO, but his door was always closed, presumably he was banging his small blonde secretary, from the sounds and the fact he was never at his desk. Jean smirked. At least someone got their happy ever after around here, instead of Eren who was pining after Levi and he, who suddenly had developed a man crush on the sexiest Italian alive.

He blew a choppy breath out his mouth. 

“Oy, Kirstein. What are you doing?” It was a harsh voice, and Jean immediately recognized it as Levi’s. He turned and behind him in the hallway, standing with his arms crossed, was the Operations Manager, with Eren trailing behind him like a puppy.

“Ah, nothing sir.” He responded, playing awkwardly with his ugly beige tie. 

“Erwin doesn't pay you to do nothing.”

“...I don't get paid at all, sir.” He said without thinking, but it technically was an unpaid internship Jean was investing in hoping to further his career. So far the result had been shit. 

“Right." Levi mused. "Anyway. Go assist the manager from our Italy office, Marco. His office is on the top floor, past the Satellite conference room, left corner. The door has his name on it. Think you can find it?”

Jean nodded, blushing.

“What’s wrong with your face?” 

“Nothing, sir, I’ll go right away!” He stuttered, heading off.

\--

The elevator doors opened slowly. Jean rarely came up to the top floor, except when he had come either to visit Erwin or Armin, both of which were generally unavailable (due to the other party in question.) 

He decided to swing by Armin's desk to check if he was there before going to see the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome in the flesh. He came around the corner to Erwin's office, and Armin was at his small glass desk outside the door, typing energetically on a small netbook. Erwin's door stood open, and he could be seen sitting at his large cherry oak desk, working. Seemed suspiciously normal, for the two of them.

Armin heard Jean coming and took off his rectangular framed glasses, waving at him. "Hey, Jean! What brings you up here?" He asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

Jean approached Armin's desk with a smile. "Hey Armin! Mr. Ackerman told me to go help Mr. Bodt out with some stuff. His office is up here."

Armin leaned forward in his leather chair, his eyes shining. "Oh my god, the man who just came in from Italy? He's so dreamy, right?" 

Jean blushed at the statement, the tips of his ears turning red. "He's, yeah. He's something else."  
  
"And you get to go work with him one on one." Armin did a winking and nudging gesture. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I'm not--That's weird Armin, this is work!" Jean said, blushing even redder than before. "It's just going to help out with work stuff."

Armin smiled a huge grin. "Well have a good time with work 'stuff'." He said, putting the word "stuff" in large air quotes.

Jean rolled his eyes. "It's jus work, Armin. I'm the intern, remember?"

"Well be good, and one day you can be a part-time administrative assistant like me." 

"You don't work here full time?" Jean asked confusedly.

"Oh, I do." Armin winked. "I'm just an administrative assistant part time though. If you get my meaning."

Jean rolled his eyes so violently it nearly hurt his brain. "Oh my God, Armin." He turned to walk away. "I'll see you later." He was blushing fire engine red as he walked down the hallway.

A small light lit up on Armin's desk and he made his way into Erwin's office, leaning up against the doorway with a proud smirk on his face. Erwin's eyes scanned the adorable blonde's fitted navy blue suit as he leaned back in his large leather chair. "If you're still working as an assistant part time, you're working too hard, love." 

Armin smiled and biting his lower lip, he entered the office, swinging the door shut behind him.

\--

“Entra.” The smooth, lightly accented voice called. 

Jean entered slowly, his eyes scanning the handsome man sitting behind the desk, one ankle resting on the knee of the opposite leg comfortably as he leaned back in the chair with a book between his hands. 

“Ah, Mr. Ackerman said you needed some help?” Jean said, which sounded more like a question, as he quickly inspected the office. It was spacious, with a large, polished wooden desk and the leather chair in which Marco sat. The walls had modern looking silver bookshelves filled with assorted books, and the wall behind Marco was a sheet of glass, the window looking down 20 or so stories onto the busy people below. There was a slate grey leather couch on the opposite side of the desk, and a couple pieces of modern art decorated the sleek silver walls. 

Marco looked a little confused. “Hmm, I didn’t send for anyone, but perhaps you can help a little.” He smiled kindly. He motioned Jean over to his desk. “This phrase here, what does it mean?” He pointed at a line of words in a book he was reading. Jean looked at at the sentence, taking it in, then tilted his head back, as if trying to think about how to explain it. The phrase Marco had pointed to was "Don't be a stranger." 

"It...it's like,” Jean thought about it carefully. “It’s just a saying, something you tell people who are going away, and you really want to see them again, it's kind of like you're telling them, come back before I forget what you look like, I guess?”

Marco sat thoughtfully. “Hmm. Your idioms, they are very interesting. I have heard so many of them in the short time I've been here." He thought for awhile. "I heard that angry intern, the one with the teal eyes earlier, say that ‘the shit hit the fan’ Did that really happen?” 

Jean laughed. “No, that's just another saying. It just means that just means something got really messed up, and then in turn, messed everything else up. It makes sense, if you think about it.” 

Marco let out a musical laugh. "I guess it does." He turned his head to look fully at the intern, his eyes raking up and down Jean's body. He then he pointed to a small folding chair in the corner. "If you're comfortable pulling that chair up here, I could use some help with paperwork.”

Jean happily pulled up the chair and helped Marco file the papers. They chatted happily, the conversation flowing freely about Marco's role in the company, their families, hobbies, and everything in between. 

Jean stuck next to Marco for the next three days from the moment he came into Sina's headquarters to the moment he left, no matter what time it was. He wanted to spend as much time with the amazing man as possible. 

They got along perfectly, like they could have known each other their whole lives and been best friends. Their personalities were perfect together, like Marco filled in all the gaps that Jean had. 

Then it was Friday, and Marco had to return home. 

Jean escorted Levi and Erwin to the airport, upon Marco's insistence. They stood right before the security checkpoint, and Marco shook hands with each of them.

"A risentirci." Marco said with a warm smile to Levi and Erwin and they responded with the same Italian greeting. 

He shook Jean's hand last, lifting his fingers to his lips and gently kissing his hand. Jean felt heat run up his hand and arm to his face, a flush light up his cheeks again. 

Marco smiled at the blush he had just caused on the smaller man's face. "Arrivederci." He whispered, kissing his fingers one last time. 

Marco released Jean's hand, and Jean let his fingers slowly curl before he tugged his hand into his chest, holding his other hand with it, like he was cradling the kisses over his heart. “Don’t be a stranger.” Jean mumbled in response, making the brunette smile as he headed off to board his plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some play in this chapter that people may find uncomfortable. Please pay attention to the tags and don't read it if you feel this way.  
> Lots of people have lots of different types of kinks. Having a rape fantasy doesn't mean you actually want to be raped and no one has the right to force themselves on someone else. Generally a rape fantasy has more to do with being completely helpless and giving yourself completely over to someone else.

Armin always wore silver on the days he wanted to play dirty. 

Erwin wasn't sure if it was a subconscious thing, and he didn't even notice it, or perhaps his wardrobe choices effected his libido, he never really knew, even after the nearly year or so of having him as his lover. 

It didn't necessarily matter, all that did matter was that Armin was standing in his doorway, a notebook tucked under his arm, wearing a black suit, white shirt and silver tie. He wanted to play. 

Armin entered the office, closing the door behind him. Erwin's heart beat wildly in these situations, even though they had done this dozens of times, he was still afraid. What if he hurt the small man? What if he said or did something that crossed a line? He was still teetering on the edge of which games Armin liked to play and which ones he didn't. He'd usually let Armin lead, and he would, willingly, but there were days like this, when he was expecting the older man to make the first move. 

He stalked toward Erwin, their eyes locked, as if Armin was waiting for Erwin to say something to him. It was times like this that being with the younger, smaller man frightened him. He had about six seconds to pick a game and see if it was the right one. He crossed his fingers. 

Armin went to sit down on the long brown leather couch, but Erwin called out to him in a harsh voice. "Don't sit on my furniture, you filthy whore." He bit his lip right after saying it. Was this how Armin wanted to role play today, or was he expecting something else?

Armin swiveled his head, staring at him, then a smile crept up the corners of his lips as he plopped down on the couch disobediently. "That's not what you said last night when I was in your bed. You couldn't get enough of me, then." 

Erwin swiftly moved across the room to the small man on the couch, putting on his scariest angry face he could manage. "You need to leave." 

"Why?" Armin asked in a flippant, lazy voice that was so unfitting for the proper and diligent young man that he was. "Are you afraid your wife's going to find out about us?" He asked, stretching out on the couch, putting his shoes up on the leather and peeling off his jacket, then loosening his tie. Armin would never put his feet on the couch. Erwin was beginning to understand the game. It wasn't one that they played often, and one that Erwin always had a hard time with, due to the size difference between them, the balance was always a challenge. 

"I just don't want you here." Erwin said coldly, walking to the couch, grabbing Armin by the soft golden hair and roughly yanking him up from the couch, grabbing his tie and jacket, which he had removed and dropped on the floor carelessly. 

Armin rubbed his head at the spot where Erwin had tugged his hair. "Why?" Armin asked, dropping his jacket to the ground. He shed his shoes, pants and underwear, leaving himself in only his white dress shirt, his silver tie dangling from his hand. "Do you not want me here?" 

"Yes. I literally just said that." Erwin grated. "Now get out right now, before someone sees you in here dressed like that and thinks the wrong thing. I have a family, so stay the hell away from me." 

Armin laughed. "Someone may think the wrong thing? Or the right thing. I know you want me, Erwin, don't fight it." Erwin backed across the room while Armin advanced, chasing the much larger man. "Why are you such a tease? You played with me so well last night, then today you say that you don't like me. That's just cruel." He reached his hand up to Erwin's face. "That's just...cruel." He issued small slaps to his face with the first two words, on the third word he slapped Erwin so hard across the face it made the larger man's ears ring. 

"Just stop. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Erwin asked, holding his face where Armin had just slapped him. "It was a one time thing." 

"Who decided that? We're done when I say we are." 

He grabbed Erwin roughly by the tie, forcefully dragging him over to the long cherry oak desk. With one fell swoop, Armin pushed everything off Erwin's desk on to the floor with a crash, including papers, pens, a framed picture of himself, a laptop and other reports all stacked together. 

"What the hell, those were important documents!" The blonde exclaimed, however, it was hardly a big deal. Erwin had learned by now not to keep much stuff on his desk because everything on the surface of his desk ended up on the floor at least once a week. 

Armin climbed up onto Erwin's desk, pulling his tie painfully hard, forcing him to awkwardly crawl up on the desk after him to avoid getting choked. 

Armin laid Erwin down across the large desk, peeling off the large blonde's jacket, before roughly grabbing his arms and tying his wrists together. Erwin fought a little but not much, knowing that he would be able to overpower the smaller blonde in a heartbeat, and then the game wouldn't be fun.

"Stop it, why are you doing this?" Erwin said, his voice starting to get panicky. 

Armin pulled Erwin's pants down, followed by his briefs, his pants gathering around his knees. 

"Because I want to, why does anyone do anything?" Armin laughed. He pushed his hand against Erwin's mouth. "Now don't talk." 

Armin wrapped his hand around Erwin's already dripping cock, then pumped himself to full hardness, his cock peeking out from below his white dress shirt. He climbed on top of Erwin, and before lowering his already well prepared hole down on Erwin's enormous, erect cock. 

"No, stop. I don't want this." 

Armin laughed. "Sure you do. Who wouldn't want an extremely attractive bachelor riding their dick? I mean, besides your wife and your kids, but maybe you should have thought about that beforehand. Does it bother you, that I'm doing it here on your desk, where anyone could find us? Does that make it more thrilling? Anyone in the company could see us." 

"You can't do this to me. This is non-consensual." 

Armin threw back his head and issued a short laugh, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "What will you tell the police, I wonder? I hope you tell them how I made you cum when you report me. How you came inside my tight little ass, in your own office, on your own desk, with pictures of your kids and wife right next to us. " 

Erwin let out a low moan as Armin slipped his own tie out from around his neck, wrapping it around his eyes, shrouding him in darkness.

"Here, just pretend I'm someone else, if my presence bothers you so much." Armin said, rolling his eyes a bit. He began to ride Erwin, lifting his small, talented hips off of the larger blonde, and rolling them, moaning as the larger man's cock moved inside him. He snaked his hands up Erwin's chest, wrapping his small digits around the elder man's thick, muscled throat. Armin's hands were small compared to Erwin's neck, he had to use both hands to wrap around his neck and choke him well in a pleasurable way. 

Erwin moaned as the smaller man rode him, attempting to choke him, his small hands wrapped around his neck, making him gasp for air, his cock hard and fully erect inside Armin.

The feeling of the small man on him, the blindfold and restraints and the choking were amazing and shot fiery pleasure all through his body. They didn't play this game often, but he knew Armin loved it. He loved feeling in control and powerful, since he had always been the smallest and had spent most of his life feeling weak. 

Erwin loved the game too. He relished in giving all of his control over to his lover. He never had a wife or kids, but the whole scene still made him feel absolutely filthy and powerless, which wasn't a way he ever felt. He was the CEO. He was in control, and the epitome of power, sex and wealth. This was the only time he got to feel this way. 

Armin pushed his arms up so they laid over his head off the desk a little, bound with his own sky blue tie. "You're so perfect like this. Just letting me fuck myself on your cock. Not even fighting. I know you love it." 

"Please, stop this. This is madness. You can't just do this to people." Erwin's shaky response was accompanies by a moan as Armin lifted all the way up then slammed back down, stimulating his cock like only he could. 

Armin sighed, reaching under them into one of the desk drawers, he pulled out along, translucent white cloth, and stuffed it in Erwin's mouth, gagging him. "Quiet. You wouldn't want someone to hear you, would you?" The larger blonde moaned again. As he was blindfolded, he could only focus on the pleasure Armin was bringing him, and it was perfect. He issued short, breathy gasps into the gag, gnawing at it with his back teeth.

The small man rode the CEO tirelessly, rocking his hips, and lifting his body up on the desk, slamming it back onto the larger blonde underneath him. 

Erwin's large body bucked and twisted under Armin's, nearly throwing the smaller man off, the younger man having to reach down and grab the side of the desk to steady them. 

The elder man shuddered and he moaned into the gag in his mouth. "You're so sexy like this." Armin said silkily. I'm so excited to take all your cum in my ass. Maybe I'll take your blindfold off so you can watch it drip down my legs, would you like that?" 

Erwin moaned into his gag again. God, yes, he would like that. He heard the sound of Armin jerking himself while he bounced himself up and down more vigorously, Erwin continuously moaning and gasping, unable to move, or see, or speak. Armin came hard, purpously splashing cum up Erwin's clothed chest, neck and across his face. He could feel it on his lips, cheek and nose. 

"Mmm. perfect. You look the best wearing my cum." Armin growled. 

Erwin twitched as if in disgust, a blush of humiliation rushing through his body, but really, it was so, so very arousing when Armin spoke to him like that. 

"You love this, don't you? All of it. You pretend like you don't but you really, really love it." 

Erwin shook his head no, mumbling something angrily into the gag, which earned him a hard slap to the face, making his cum-stained cheek red and burning. 

"I want you to come for me now." Armin demanded.

Erwin's body was aching, and the way Armin demanded things from him drove him straight to the edge, his breath getting raggedy. "That's right. I want your cum." Armin hummed. 

He felt Erwin's hips jolt and his body shake as he tried to stave off his release, but he couldn't. Armin was filled with satisfaction as he felt Erwin's seed fill him up like a wash of warm, wet liquid shooting into his body. 

Armin moaned "Aah. Yes...mmm, so good." As he rode him through the high. 

It was then, of all times, that Levi decided to burst into the office without knocking, to see Erwin blindfolded, gagged, bound, and covered in cum, straddled by his tiny assistant, who was taking his entire length in his small body. 

Armin and Levi froze as they looked at each other, then finally Armin shrugged. "Whatever this looks like, it probably is." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "I swear you guys fuck like rabbits. Erwin, we have a guest. So whenever you're done with all this..." He said motioning to the room, even though Erwin couldn't see him, "Come down to the conference room. 

Erwin let out a muffled "Okay." And Levi disappeared out the door, remembering to knock next time. 

Armin sloppily pulled off Erwin's cock and undid his blindfold and gag, letting him watch as the cum dripped out of his small body and ran down his thin legs. 

Erwin moaned. "Was that okay?" 

Armin nodded. "Its always a little weird because of how big you are and that there'd be no way for me to overpower you. But I always still think it's amazing. Thanks for indulging me." 

"Everything is amazing with you, my love." Erwin said, leaning forward to pull Armin in for a kiss, his hands still bound, he caught the small man in the loop between his chest and hands. "Any time. I love you." 

"I love you." Armin responded. "Lets get going though, there's someone downstairs. You have come on your shirt...and pants. So good thing we always have spare outfits." He said with a smile. "You have the best assistant ever." He praised himself, as he pulled open a drawer, getting Erwin out fresh clothes. 

"Yes, I do." the CEO smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

\-- 

Six months had passed since Marco had last been at Sina. It felt like forever, but at the same time no time at all. Jean had thought about him sinfully every day, he had even stalked him online, reading his featured magazine articles, finding him on facebook and linkdin, looking for anything that would make him feel closer to the man of his dreams. He wasn't even sure if he would ever see him again, but he could always reminisce about the time they had together. 

Jean was heading down the hallway, a binder tucked under his arm. He had made his way in the company. He may only have a small cubicle on the first floor doing data entry, but it was a real job. He smiled. At least it was better than being an intern. 

He sat down at his small, grey walled cubicle and organized his desk. He looked over his duties for the day, and then got to work. He had only been there for about 20 minutes when his phone rang. 

It was Levi. “Oy, Kirstein. Come up to my office, make it snappy.”

Jean frowned. He had never been particularly scared of Levi, but he was his boss, and he could fire him at a moment's notice. He hoped he hadn't done anything to warrant a firing. He tried to think back about it, as he got in the elevator and hurried up to the top floor. He and Eren were always fighting, but if that had been a problem, they would have fired them both years ago, right? He scratched the back of his head. Hopefully he didn't mess anything up in his work, but he was usually pretty diligent. 

He knocked on Levi's large door, and was called to enter. The door swung open. Levi was seated behind his long wooden desk, Erwin seated to the side in a plush leather chair and Marco was leaning up against the front of Levi's desk, ankles crossed comfortably. 

Jean blushed unwillingly when he saw him. He looked even more handsome then when he had first saw him, and he drank in the sight of the handsome man in the dark navy suit and white tie. His olive skin looked even darker, and his mahogany curls a little wilder. He had a relaxed smirk on his face. 

He looked from Levi, to Marco, to Erwin, back to Marco, then to Levi again. Everyone in the room was looking at him like they were all in a play and he had forgotten his line. 

"You called for me, Mr. Ackerman?" Were the first words he could think of. 

"Your face is doing that weird thing again. Are you sick?" Levi asked. 

"No. I mean, maybe, sir. I don't think so." He stuttered, which for some reason made Erwin smirk and clear his throat. 

Erwin saved the day. "Jean." He said smoothly, "Marco flew in unexpectedly. Would you be so kind as to be his assistant while he's here?" 

"Yes!" Jean nodded, then hated himself for sounding so willing so fast. He probably should have said something like "Hmm, but my work..." He shook his head at himself. The exchange made both Levi and Marco laugh a little. 

"Great!" Marco smiled. "I'll be happy to have your help again." 

A shadow passed over Jean's face just momentarily, but Marco noticed it. "Yeah, of course." He said, before Marco left, Jean trailing after him. 

After Jean and Marco had left the room, Erwin cleared his throat again. "You can come out now." He said. 

Levi just looked at him. 

"Eren, I know you're under there. You can come out." 

From under Levi's desk, a shaggy brown head appeared, then scooted out awkwardly, standing like he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do. Levi stood after him, zipping up his zipper, and grabbing Eren some tissues to wipe the cum off of his face. "You did good." He said awkwardly. 

Eren left the room with a small glance look at Erwin. 

"How did you know?" Levi asked. 

"It was beyond obvious. You didn't stand to greet Marco, for one, and your face is flushed, and your hands were under your desk almost the entire time. Marco noticed for sure. The only person who didn't notice, probably, was Kirstein, luckily. Is that a thing now?" 

Levi sighed. "It's complicated. He's complicated. We'll talk about it some other time." 

\--

Marco and Jean fell seamlessly back into the same routine they had had last time Marco was there. Jean would come early and stay late to be by Marco's side. He wanted to soak up every minute with him that he could. His laugh, his smile, the way he thought and move and talked. He was amazing. He was the perfect person, down to his silly little quirks, like the one curl on the back of his head that always stuck straight up, or how he put ice cubes in his coffee because it was too hot. 

Jean felt like he was smarter, and happier, and complete around Marco. He didn't want to think about the way he would feel when Marco left again. He didn't think he would be able to handle letting go again. There was a crushing feeling in his chest. 

He needed to leave Sina. He would find a different job, even though he had just been hired on here. It didn't matter, really. It hurt too much to see Marco, and then not be able to see him again once he left. Even now, he had no idea when Marco was leaving, and didn't want to ask. He would just enjoy every second he had with him, and then once it was over, they'd never see each other again. 

He needed to be somewhere where he would be able to move on from this ridiculous, out of his league crush. 

Marco had been there for almost three weeks. It had given Jean the hope that he would never leave, but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to bring up the topic. Besides, Marco had rarely showed any sort of "interest" like that in him, he was just kind to him, like an older colleague, sometimes accidently brushing his hand, or moving his face close to his when he reached over him for something. But Jean couldn't misinterpret that, even though he wanted to in his mind. They were just accidents.

It was getting late again one night, Jean sitting in a chair pulled up next to Marco at the desk, helping proofread some reports he had just written. He didn't need help, his English was flawless and professional, and reading them made him love Marco even more, seeing his words and descriptors and all the things that went on in his head. 

Jean's phone rang suddenly, and he looked at the caller ID, the looked at Marco. "Sorry, I have to take this." 

He walked a few steps away and answered the phone. "Hi, Mom." He said, and Marco smiled. He watched Jean listen to the words being spoken by the other women, and then suddenly, surprisingly, responded to the women on the other end of the line in French. 

Marco was a bit taken aback. Jean had never told him that he spoke French, and obviously hadn't let the company know, as he was being underutilized, and could be being used as a translator or something for their French branches. He should have noticed he was French, by the beautiful way he said his own name (and everyone else mispronounced it.) But still hearing the beautiful language exit his lips so flawlessly was amazing. Marco spoke French, along with Italian, Spanish and German, as his native tongue was similar to French, and was surprised immediately at the conversation he was hearing. 

"Dad said, specifically, that he wouldn't hire me at the company, mom. You were there, remember? I told him that I wanted to work at his company and he was a complete asshole about it. That's why I got the internship at Sina. What do you mean, that NOW, that he wants me to work there?" He was talking animatedly with his hands, and his tone showed extreme annoyance as he listened to the woman on the other end of the line. 

"Well yeah, I am looking for something new, but I'm not sure if I want to work with that asshole." He paused as the woman on the other end talked again. "I know mom. But what you're saying doesn't make any sense. He just said awhile ago he didn't want me to work there, and now he does. Dad hates me, remember?" 

Jean sighed again. "Look, I'm at work right now, okay? Just, I'll call you later, okay?" He was silent again. "Yeah, I know, mom. I'm fine. I'm eating enough and getting enough sleep. Yes. Okay. Okay mom. Okay. Yes." He sighed, and Marco smiled as the regular mom conversation went on. "I love you too. Call you later." 

He hung up the phone and returned to his seat. "Sorry about that." 

The words exited Marco's lips before he could stop them. "Are you looking for a different job, Jean?" He asked quietly. 

Jean's eyes slid closed and he bit into his lower lip. "You speak French." 

Marco nodded. 

There was silence between them for awhile, then Marco asked, "Did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable?" 

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Jean sighed. 

"Can you tell me what it is, and I can fix it? If you're working too hard, or too late, then you can leave if it's bothering you." 

Jean looked away. God, this was the conversation of nightmares. 

"Or is it--" 

"God, it's just, you!" Jean finally said, his hands going to his hair in frustration. "I like you. Like a lot, like a stupid lot. And I can't be around you anymore, knowing that you're going to leave again. It's too hard for me. I'd rather never see you again, then have these little glimpses of you and then have you be gone. It's too hard for me. And I know it's dumb because I've only known you for a few weeks, but--" 

Jean's rant was silenced by Marco's soft, perfect lips colliding with his. He was pressed back into Marco's desk, as strong arms wrapped around Jean's slender waist. Marco somehow tasted like sweet, red wine, and his cologne was musky and so sexy smelling. Jean immediately opened his mouth, allowing Marco's tougue access. This may be the only chance he had to touch Marco. It was even better than in his dreams. 

The kiss deepened, as Marco effortlessly swept Jean off his feet, he took him across the room and dumped him on the grey couch. He stripped off his grey suit jacket and tie before crawling onto the couch over Jean, their lips connecting again as Marco worked off Jean's tie, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. 

"Wait. Wait." Jean said, after a second, his legs already shaking and his thoughts hazy. His emerald eyes gazed up into a russet gaze that took his breath away, and the soft, chocolate curls were tousled, making Jean want to run his fingers through his hair. 

"I--" He didn't know what to say. 

Marco filled in the gaps for him, like he always did. "I was supposed to be back in Italy two weeks ago." He said, leaning in and unbuttoning Jean's shirt button by button, opening it to reveal Jean's long chest, which looked milky white in comparison as Marco unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it on the ground. "I stayed because I was so enamored with you, but didn't know what to do about it, since you never returned any of my advances." He leaned down, sucking kisses down Jean's neck, leaving red kiss marks, from his jaw down to his nipples, before he began sucking on Jean's nipples, which made him moan. 

"What-ah- what advances?" 

"Like when I'd touch your hair, or your hand, or lean over you and put my face closer to yours. Or how I always stayed late at the office, until no one else was here." Marco sucked on one of Jean's nipples hard, then moved to the other one, making Jean weave his fingers through Marco's chocolate locks and groan, bucking his hips up into Marco. 

"Aah, Marco." Jean keened breathily, and the freckled man ran his hands down Jean's sides, undoing his belt. 

"I've dreamed of you moaning my name for so long, Jean." Marco purred, as he threw Jean's belt on the floor, unzipping his pants and pulling his pants and boxers down. 

He bit down Jean's stomach gently, making him whimper and moan as he licked and sucked around his belly button, then moved down farther, slowly taking Jean's member in his mouth. Jean cried out at the feeling of Marco's warm mouth around his growing length, and thrust into his throat, making the larger man moan. 

Marco gently but firmly held the smaller man's hips down onto the couch as he used his mouth on him. Jean could do nothing except squeeze his hands tightly in Marco's hair as the elder man expertly moved his tongue up and down his shaft, flicking his tongue across the tip, licking up the sweet and salty precome that was leaking from it, making Jean moan. 

With the spit and precome dripping down his cock, Marco slowly wet two fingers, and then began to finger Jean open. He was so sensitive, moaning wantonly while he fisted his hands in Marco's hair, crying out his name in a broken voice as the larger man pleasured him in the front and the back. 

Marco finally had three fingers in and had found Jean's prostate, and was milking it hard. He hadn't planned for things to go this way, he wanted to loosen Jean up so that he could enter him, but the sounds he was making, the beautiful begging and keening he was doing as he worked his prostate and took him all the way down his throat was too much. 

Aah, Marco, Marco, stop, I'm--mmmh!" Jean thrust his hips up, making Marco tighten his grasp on his lover's hips, as another shockwave of pleasure shot through him. He wanted the younger man to come, just from this. He wanted Jean's come down his throat. 

"Please Marco, stop, I can't hold it in!" Jean cried out, tears running down his face. Marco gave him one last good stroke to his prostate, and Jean came hard into his mouth, shooting stream after stream of cum down his throat while his hands twisted roughly in the soft hazelnut curls. Marco moaned, drinking all of it in. 

"I'm so sorry!" Jean said, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry!" 

Marco pulled off Jean's cock, a bit of cum dripping down his chin as he gently kissed the smaller man's stomach. "You're so beautiful when you come, amore mio." 

He flipped Jean over on his stomach and slowly slipped into him, giving him time to get used to the intrusion. He was comfortably resting on the couch, and Marco nearly completely laid on top of him, the position comfortable and soft, and Marco moved into Jean slowly and smoothly, pulling his member all the way out, then moving it all the way back in, slamming his hips against Jean's backside. 

Jean choked and screamed out Marco's name as he pleasured him, Marco's hands running up Jean's soft back slowly. 

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Marco crooned. "I need to stay with you forever."

He slowly slid in and out of the smaller man, who was in a cloud of pleasure, Marco's hands all over him, his lips travelling across the back of his neck and down his spine. "I'm crazy about you, Jean." 

He lifted Jean's hips just a bit, in order to push into him more, eliciting those beautiful moans of his name that he needed. "Aah. I'm crazy about you too, Marco. Please don't leave." His begging sounded pathetic, and he hated it, but it came out anyway. 

Marco came hard inside of Jean, filling him up, and staying deep inside of him, letting his cum be a part of him for awhile. Jean's back arched and he came hard on the couch beneath him, before slumping down onto it, briefly losing consciousness. Marco kissed the back of Jean's neck, down his side and up to his lips. 

"Don't worry, Jean. I won't leave you. I couldn't live without you now if I tried." 

\--

Erwin and Armin had been watching the whole scene in the dark from around one of the corners. At the end, when Marco laid down on top of Jean, Armin held out a grabby hand, then snapped twice at Erwin, who sighed, pulling out his wallet. He handed Armin two $100 bills. 

Armin pocketed the cash. "See, I told you they were a match. Easy as cake. We just needed Jean's mom to make the call about the job. I knew that would push it over the edge." 

"You're such a minx it's frightening." Erwin said, tugging Armin into his arms and kissing his head. "How did you know that?" 

"Because, with us," He said, looking up at Erwin. "I was the same way. I remember the feeling. When you want someone so bad being away from them is maddening, but staying near them makes you feel like you're dying as well. The primal reflex is to run." 

"Well good thing I got you when I did, then, before you could escape." Erwin smiled, kissing his head. "How did you know that Marco spoke French?" 

"That was actually a lucky guess. International businessman, right next to France, most of them should, in my mind. Guess I was right." He smiled, pleased at himself. 

"Well you're just pleased as punch, aren't you?" Erwin rolled his eyes, and Armin smiled. 

"Yes, sir. Who's next? Eren and Levi seem to be having some trouble." 

"Ooh, that's gonna be a hard sell, baby." 

Armin peered at Erwin over his black rectangular glasses. "Is that doubt I hear? Would you like to make a wager on it?" 

"No, I may have learned my lesson." Erwin said with a smirk. 

"As you should have." Armin smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean rolled over in bed, not knowing where he was, he sat up with a start. Then he looked around and remembered, a smile crossing his lips as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. 

Italy.

He looked at the person laying in bed next to him. He was sleeping on his back, one hand behind his head, his olive skin and curly hair to die for, dark lashes resting above a perfect band of brown freckles. Jean blushed as he looked at them. The last three months of his life had been like a roller coaster. Seeing Marco again, then a few weeks later, packing everything up and moving to Italy with him. It was the sort of things that only happens in movies, but it happened to him. 

He looked around the large, Italian style home, with beautiful windows open overlooking the city, a massive garden outside, and the smell of fresh bread coming in their window from a nearby bakery. This was actually heaven. His job wasn't much different from what it had been back home, he was just Marco's assistant here in Italy, or as Armin would put it, he was a part time assistant. 

Thinking that made him blush dark red. 

"What are you thinking about, that's making you blush so hard, amore mio?" A voice said next to him, and he turned to see Marco staring up at him. 

"You." Jean said with a grin, and Marco grabbed him, pulling him tight up against his chest. 

"I'm so glad you're here." Marco said as he smothered Jean in kisses. "You're the best thing in my life."

Jean smiled. "Stop it you. We have to get to work."

They showered and got dressed, and came into the office to a strange sight. 

"....Eren?" Jean asked cautiously. It was definitely his co-worker from the old Sina branch, but seeing him here was just so out of place. "What are you doing here?"

Eren was dressed in a well pressed grey suit with a navy shirt. His hair was tousled and he looked tired. "I'm not sure. I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you guys for awhile? I know it's a lot to ask."

They both shook their heads. "Of course, what happened? Why did you come all the way here? Did something happen?" 

Eren shrugged. He looked distressed and out of sorts. "It's Levi."

\--

It was later that evening, and Eren, Marco and Jean were all sitting around on the comfortable sofas in Marco and Jean's living room. 

"I just..." It was obvious Eren didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. "I just like Levi so much. And we do stuff, you know? We kiss, and have sex and I give him head and everything." He mumbled through the sentence. "But it's not the same. Its not the same as like, you guys, or Armin and Erwin. It's like he doesn't even like me. It's like he just uses me and sends me away."

A lump rose up in the back of Jean's throat for his friend. He honestly had no idea what to do in this situation, or even what to say. 

"So why did you come here, to us?" Marco asked softly. "You can stay as long as you'd like, Eren, but what was your thought process?"

"It was really dumb." He laughed a little to himself. "I was thinking that, maybe if he really liked me, he would come and get me, you know? Like you did to Jean."

"That's not the same." Jean said quickly. "You can't compare relationships, Eren. It's not fair to the people in them."

Marco made a disagreeing face. "But there is a baseline, of things that are okay, and things that aren't. I think that what Eren did was perfectly acceptable." 

Jean bit his lower lip. Not the same. Marco had a reason to hop a plane and fly halfway around the world, he was a businessman traveling. Asking Levi to do it Just for Eren was a completely different story. 

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Marco asked soothingly, reaching out for Eren's hand. 

"Armin knows. It was actually his idea." Eren said.

"It fucking would be." Jean's eyebrows furrowed. 

"You can stay here as long as you'd like, Eren." Marco squeezed Eren's hand.

\--

Later, Eren was sleeping in the guest bedroom while Jean and Marco were slipping out of their clothes. 

"Will Levi come for Eren?" Marco asked.

"I honestly don't think so." Jean said, a doubting look on his face. "He's never shown any actual signs of interest in Eren to me."

"He is a stoic person though, have you ever seen him show any other type of emotion?" 

"Yeah. When he talks about cleaning, or taking a shit, he gets pretty happy. Its super weird." 

Marco laughed. "Its true." 

"I guess we'll see. I'll call Armin tomorrow. Do you think he had something to do with getting us together?" Jean asked, looking at Marco, who was dropping his pants to the ground.

"Nah. That was all fate." He said with a kiss.

\--

The phone at Armin's desk rang, and he answered it politely. "Erwin Smith's desk, this is Armin speaking."

"Hello Armin, this is Petra. There's a call holding for you on line 1203." The energetic voice on the other end said. 

"Thanks, Petra!" 

Erwin had left to go get coffee, so Armin sent him a quick text. 

Armin: The eagle has landed.

The older man responded to the text quickly. 

Erwin: ?

The smaller blonde texted back with an eye roll.

Armin: Eren's there like I told you he would be. I bet it's Jean on the line for me right now. You owe me $50.

"This is Armin." He said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, its Jean." The familiar voice on the other end responded.

"Hey there, how's your new romantic life in Italiana, my friend?"

"Well, we got a strange houseguest yesterday with some strange romantic ideals that sound an awful lot like yours."

"Is that so?" Armin smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Is there a problem with that? I mean, the house I get. I can send you money if you want to put him up in a hotel."

"It's not that." Jean sighed. "Levi's not going to come for him, you know that, right?"

Armin bit his lower lip. "I think he will."

"So you sent Eren across the world on a romantic plan that you think may or may not work?"

"It will work either way." Armin said. "Either Levi comes for him, and they live happily ever after, or he doesn't, and he'll realize he was being used, and it will be over." For the first time Armin's voice sounded a little cold. "Listen, Eren's been my friend for a long time. So do me a solid and put him up for awhile until this all plays out, alright?"

Jean nodded, understanding. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

"Thanks Jean. Talk soon. Hopefully Erwin and I can get over there to visit you guys sometime."

"You both seem to be doing well." Jean smiled.

"We have our ups and downs. But love is love because you work at it, you know? Ciao my friend."

"Arrivederci, Armin."

\--

"Where the hell is Eren?" Levi asked, his brows furrowed. It was the third day in a row that he'd been gone, and no one had said anything to him about it. 

He growled as he stomped down the hall, heading toward Erwin's office. The door was closed. He should have learned his lesson the first time, but he threw the door open anyway. Armin was bent over the desk, wearing Erwin's long shirt, while the elder man pounded mercilessly into him from behind. It was a miracle that even Erwin's soundproof door could hold back the wanton moans he was letting out, and it made Levi even more irritated. 

"Thanks for knocking." Erwin said sarcastically, as he pulled out of Armin, yanking his pants that were around his knees up and sitting down in his chair, pulling Armin into his lap. "What was so urgent you had to bust into my very important meeting with my fiancée?"

"Could you like, save it? You live together now, for shit's sake. You are supposed to be running this company." He said, his eyebrows knitting together. 

Erwin shrugged. "I just give the man what he wants." He said, kissing Armin. "Is there something that I'm not running correctly?" 

"Yes. Where the fuck is my assistant?" 

"Isn't that a question that you should know the answer to? If you asked me where mine was, that would be my business, wouldn't it. But knowing where your assistant is kind of seems like your business." 

"Don't play games with me. I know that you two always know everything that's going on." 

They were quiet for awhile, then Armin asked, "Why does it matter to you where your assistant is? He's really not that great of an assistant. I've known him all my life. He thinks that dish soap and laundry soap can be used interchangeably." 

"He did. I beat that out of him. Now he can clean better than anyone in the world, except for me." Levi said sharply. "I need him because he's my assistant. He assists me with things."

"Well said." Erwin said sarcastically. "Eren's gone." 

It was confusion on his face first. "What do you mean, gone?" 

"He quit. He's left the company. He's not coming back." 

A strange look of panic replaced the look of confusion on Levi's face, and it was unlike anything that either of the blondes had seen before. "What do you mean he's not coming back? Get him back! I need him!" 

"He left. Said he...what did he say Armin?" 

"He said he couldn't stand being here anymore, is what he told me." 

"What?" Levi's jaw clenched together and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Erwin shifted in his seat, throwing Armin's legs over the side of the chair and holding him like a baby. 

"Stop getting so worked up about it. He's just your assistant, right?" Erwin said flippantly. "That's what he told us. That you were cold to him. And...what word did he use?" 

"Cruel. He said you hated him, and he didn't want to be around you anymore because all you did was use him then send him away." 

"What?" The word was barely a whisper as it escaped Levi's lips. 

"We'll find you a new one, don't worry about it. A tougher one. I should have known Eren was too soft for the way you'd treat him." Erwin shrugged. 

Levi leaned up against the door, bracing himself on it while his breath quickened. He didn't say anything else, just turned around and left, disappearing into the hallway. 

They heard the elevator doors open, then close before they started talking again. "Were we too rough on him?" Erwin asked, kissing the back of Armin's neck. 

"Nah. It may be just the push he needs. You did a good job, fiancée." Armin said, kissing Erwin on the lips. 

"So did you, fiancée." He smiled, standing, draping Armin over his desk. "Now, I wasn't finished with you, was I?" 

\--

Levi leaned up against the side of the elevator, yanking out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts. Did he even have Eren's number? He didn't need it, because Eren was always there. From their first orientation day, he was there. With those enormous, swimming ocean eyes, and that messy, chocolate hair. He had fallen in love with him on that day. Every day since then, he had tried to get closer to him, but had only succeeded in screwing things up. 

He would get him back. He had to. 

\--

Eren was walking near Jean as they trailed after Marco through the ruins of Pompeii, their eyes bulging out of their heads at the amazing sights that Italy had to offer. 

"This place is so amazing!" Eren whispered. "I've seen it in movies but never thought I would be able to go here!" 

Jean nodded, open mouthed in agreement, while Marco laughed. 

They visited a few sights, which seemed to serve their purpose in cheering Eren up for awhile. He left his small bag at the table while he ran off to go use the restroom, and while he was away, his phone buzzed. Jean looked at Marco, and then they pulled it out to look at the text messages that popped up one after the other from an unknown number. 

5552349909: Eren its Levi 

5552349909: I got your number from that Annie girl who was an intern with you 

5552349909: Where are you please come back 

5552349909: I really need you as my assistant I don't want anyone else except for you 

5552349909: I mean it whatever I did I'm sorry come back and we can talk about it 

Jean and Marco looked at each other. They didn't have much time before Eren came back and had to decide what to do. Jean typed a simple reply. It didn't sound much like Eren, but it would work. 

Eren: I'm in Italy and i'm not coming back. I wont let you mess with my head anymore. . 

They sent the message, deleted the texts and blocked the number, slipping Eren's phone back into his bag before he returned. 

\--

Levi tried to respond to Eren's text message but got a bounce back that it was undelivered. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" He yelled, kicking the wall, while tears rushed to the corners of his eyes. He hated everything in that moment. He had never told Eren what he had been feeling, and now he was gone. 

Eren had given him everything. His body and his heart instantly. But he had never opened up to him. Not about his past, or family, or the reasons he couldn't sleep at night, or all the things he was afraid of. He never opened up to anyone, it's not like Eren was an exception. And now he had pushed him away. It was something he never thought could happen, because Eren was always there. 

He slid down against the office wall, now which had five small holes from his shoe in it, and he rested his head on his knees. He ruined everything.

Tears spilled from his eyes onto his slacks, wetting the small knees of his pants. Then he gritted his teeth. Hell no. This wasn't how everything ended. Eren was the best thing that ever happened to him. And even if he didn't come back with him, he had to let him know. 

\--

Eren was making the same face he had been making for about four days straight, as Marco pushed a small gondola down a Venice waterway, with Jean and Eren astounded by the beautiful and unique floating city. 

"This is so amazing!" Jean exclaimed. 

"They say this is one of the most romantic cities in the world." Marco said with a smile. "I personally think it smells like garbage and is much too small, but I'm glad you both like it. Come on. There's a little café I want to show you next."

The three docked their boats and got out at a café, Eren entering first. Jean was about to go in after him, but Marco grabbed him around the waist, yanking him back out the door. 

Eren entered the café alone, and it looked empty, like no one was even there. Then out from the corner came Levi, carrying a small cupcake. Eren saw him and jumped back. It was just he and Levi in the whole café, it was like the dream ballet scene out of an old fashioned movie. Eren gasped, putting his hand over his mouth. "You came for me."

"Of course I did." He said, reaching up and gently touching Eren's face. "I have to tell you...that...I love you." 

"What?" Eren was sure he'd misheard him. 

"I have since I first met you. You're wonderful and perfect and beautiful. You're full of life and the most perfect being in the whole world. I always wanted to be with you, but never knew how to tell you how I felt. I always thought you would just be there, until you weren't. And being without you was the worst feeling in the world." He offered the cupcake in his hand to Eren, who took a bite out of it, biting into something hard. He pulled out a ring. 

"Not like, now, or tomorrow, or anytime soon, but whenever you're ready...I love you more than anyone in the world. I want to spend forever with you." 

"Well that escalated quickly." Came a voice from outside the open window. Eren turned to see Armin leaning on the window frame, with Jean and Marco right behind him and Erwin with his arms around Armin's waist. The statement had come from Jean, who got pushed into the bushes by Marco. 

"Say yes!" Armin whispered, as Eren turned back to Levi, who was biting his top lip in nervousness. 

"Yes, of course!" Eren said, throwing his arms around Levi's neck, forgetting how much larger he was then the other man, knocking them both to the floor. Levi groaned a little.

"I love you Levi." 

"I love you too." 

Erwin gave a smug grin to Armin, who had turned to look at him. The larger man held out a grabby hand, snapping his fingers. "I told you he would propose. You owe me $300." 

Marco and Jean just shook their heads, as Marco slid his arms around Jean's waist, kissing the back of his neck. 

Armin paid up. "I'll just get it back on the next one." He smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno - Good morning
> 
> A risentirci - Talk to you soon (Formal)
> 
> Arrivederci - Goodbye


End file.
